


Weird Dreams

by quirrrky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, lewd dream, slight M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirrrky/pseuds/quirrrky
Summary: Prompt: Naruto having lewd dreams about Hinata."She was not appropriate for this, but it couldn't be anyone else but her.No matter how many times he forced himself to, no one else could fit the mold.It had to be her."





	Weird Dreams

 

Stretching his arms behind his head, Naruto exhaled loud and long after a warm bath at the nearby onsen and after eating at his favorite ramen shop after another dragging mission, but he was not complaining about it. It's better that way than being stuck in his empty and dirty apartment.

It was dimness that welcomed him as soon as he opened the door, perhaps this was the reason why he used his apartment only as a sleeping place. There's nothing about it, really, and it even made him feel lonely at times.

Having changed from his orange track suit to his shirt and a pair of shorts, he quickly dove into his bed and prepared himself for sleeping. Twisting, and turning, he couldn't bring himself to slumber.

Closing his eyes, he sighed and put an arm above his eyes. The stark quietness of his room made him conscious of his beating heart, noticing that it was drumming faster and faster.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_  An angelic voice called him.

_Hinata?_

He sat up and looked over at his door that was now partly opened. There, he saw her figure—the beams of the streetlamp outside outlined her amidst the darkness.

Slowly, she walked inside his room and closed it.

Naruto couldn't move a single bit.

Her cheeks were sprinkled with a warm kind of pink.

His breath hitched and he just fell silent with lips parted.

_What are you doing here?_

She sat face-to-face with him at the other side of his bed.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_  It was a sweet whisper that made him shorten their distance in between.

She gently took his hand and lovingly cradled it on her cheek.

_Hinata…_

His thumb touched her lower-lip. Thoughtlessly, he caressed it, tracing every soft lines.

_"Naruto-kun."_

It was an invitation.

Parting her lips with his thumb, he closed their gap through a kiss. His arms gripped the sheets of his bed while his lips danced with hers. It was certain, it was slow. He was making sure that he was feeling her every fiber. Tasting every part of her.

_No._

But he couldn't stop it.

She took off her hitai-ate around her neck, which was replaced by his hand.

He couldn't get enough. He couldn't bring himself to stop. Instead, he still wanted to taste her more, running his tongue over her upper-lip and soon meeting hers.

_Stop._

But his fingers played around the zipper of jacket, unhurriedly pulling it down.

_This is wrong._

He pulled away.

Before his eyes, were her half-lidded gaze, parted lips, flushed cheeks and her rugged breathing blatant from the rising and falling of her chest.

_"Naruto-kun…"_

It was a plea.

 _"I should stop."_  He protested.

Having his hand in hers, she guided it on her breasts, encouraging his hand to caress her.

For a beat, he stopped breathing.  _"This is wrong."_

 _"Naruto-kun…"_ She affirmed with a smile.

Under his touch, she felt perfect.

_"Is this okay?"_

She nodded.

" _Are you sure?"_

She's soft like a pillow and he just wanted feel her just like this.

 _"N-Naruto-kun…"_ It was a whimper.

He took off her mesh shirt. Seeing her bare like this shot up several degrees of temperature inside his body.

_"Do you like this?"_

She responded with a curt nod prompting him to suck and nibble, thoroughly drawing and groping her breast with his mouth alone as his other hand tended with the other.

Her moans only encouraged him to do better, encouraging him to skim along the side of her body until he reached for the button of her pants, taking it off of her.

_"Would this be all right?"_

She affirmed and let him take her panties off.

He gasped at the sight of her naked form with enough amount of light highlighting her curves.

_Beautiful._

_"Hinata…"_

The tightness in his chest was different.

He inched forward on top of her and met her in a sweet kiss, caught up in his swirling emotions. His throat never felt as dry and he quenched it by drinking her in, her lips, her tongue, everything.

She mewled and moaned, encircling her arms around him as a reward.

His hand journeyed down below meeting  _her_. His fingers lingered, discovering, travelling.

_"Naruto-kun…"_

The kiss broke, but it never undid his fingers from the inside of her most sensitive part.

_"Hinata…Does this feel good?"_

He watched as she nodded, bit her lip and closed her eyes, continuously chanting his name, begging.

A grunt escaped him.

 _"Naruto-kun!"_ There's that impatient ache in her voice that he couldn't even bear himself as well.

Pulling his shorts down, he stopped as hesitation took over him.

_What's happening?_

Her hand cupped his cheek.

Looking at her, she gave that sweet and inviting smile. Hazy. Kaleidoscopic. Light-headed.

He surrendered.

 _"Hinata…"_  He whispered her name, drawing her in for another intoxicating kiss as he carefully eased himself into her.

_I'm sorry…_

She moaned in their kiss.

_Hinata…_

Their hips danced with each thorough thrusts.

_Hinata…_

The air was filled with their gasps, grunts, moans and their names in each other's lips.

_"N-Naruto-kun…"_

He felt endless. He felt good. He was helpless. He was damn close!

"Hinata!"

Naruto briskly sat up as the morning sun greeted him. He was sweating and his face felt all too hot. In panic, he looked at beside him, checked out his clothes and found out that he was alone in his room.

Running his hand on his face, he exasperatedly rested his head on his bent knees. Damned! He was so damned!

* * *

After the moon incident, Konoha needed to rebuilt several of its establishments. It didn't take long though as the village already encountered more severe ones and they already got the hang of it.

However, the incident happened during the night of the Rinne Festival. It was sad that they weren't able to celebrate it well. Hence, the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi, decided to have a special New Year's Eve celebration in lieu of what they missed. Everyone was busy decorating the whole village and organizing a grand fireworks display for the most anticipated event.

It was a snowy night before the festivity. Naruto and Hinata were both assigned to a menial mission, considering the massive efforts they just did during their previous one. The two were tasked to check if the booths were all set up, complete and ready.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was seriously reviewing her checklist.

"Look at that booth!" He pointed out, with his other arm making its way around shoulder. "I think it's going to be fun –ttebayo! I'll get you as many prizes that you like, Hinata! Just say the word!"

She raised her curled hand and covered her giggles. "I can't wait, Naruto-kun."

He beamed brightly.

As she removed her hand from her lips, she noticed the drips of blood on it.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, with furrowed brows.

She turned to him with an assuring smile. "It's just the season, Naruto-kun. No need to worry at all."

He stared at her lower-lip intently. It was bleeding and she was just about to wipe it, but it was as if a memory came to his mind and his impulse kicked in.

Suddenly, his body moved on its own. He held her at the crook of her neck and pulled her lower-lip in between his lips, consuming her.

Under the bright moon light and the falling snow flakes, he kissed her, sipping the blood off her lower-lip with such dear eagerness. He ran his tongue through it, making sure he left nothing to regret. He leaned slightly forward as she tiptoed and clutched the fabric of his mission gear.

She moaned a little when he slowly released her lower-lip.

He met her forehead with his own and said with that gruff and whispery voice,

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

* * *

[This entry is a companion read for [secret lovers, entry 19 - embarrassing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221408/chapters/44181955)]


End file.
